6 Gun Quota
by AngelDei 4 Ever
Summary: Deidara is a young Iwa nin who just started his training. When he is nearly raped a handsome nin saves his life.But when he casts a spell on the redhead things start to get out of hand
1. The Kill

**Hey ya'll this is my first story and I'm very proud of it. Its based on the song 6 Gun Quota by Seether. I got the idea from listening to said song**

**____________________________________________________________________**

6 Gun Quota

Chapter 1: The Kill.

___________________________________________

Deidara was walking back down the road that led up to his family's little cottage on the outskirts of Iwagakure. He had been sent to the river to pick blackberries for his mother so she could make things to sell at the market. He was nearly done and was walking back home when from out of nowhere these three rouge ninja grabbed his arms and threw him on the ground in a nearby clearing.

_Oh Kami _Deidara thought _these men are ninja! I'm just starting my training and they're probably Jonin _

"Lookie here boys this little girlie has been walking in the forest all alone" The rouge nin said. Deidara was enraged. If these men were going to kill him he'd have to kick their asses first for calling him a girl. "See here ass hole I'm a boy and I intend to stay that way." The man slapped Dei across the face and said angrily. "well now that smart mouth has earned your dick to be forcibly removed then."

_Shit! Now that I've opened my big mouth I'm going to not only be raped and possibly killed but I'm going to be castrated as well!_

Deidara just layed still as the men held down his arms and removed his clothes. Just as the man who had attacked him first began to rub his already hard length Deidara saw a flash of red and heard the clang of metal. Dei looked up to see a redheaded man with dual swords royally destroying the ninja.

_Wow….Not only is he saving my life but….He's hot! _

Deidara was stunned at the handsome ninja that was saving him from rape and possible death. He was sure he'd never seen the man before and was wondering why he was wasting his time on a young boy's problems. After the fight and he'd killed the ninja he walked over to Deidara.

"Are you alright?" "Y-yeah they didn't get all that far-un" "I see. That's good then." "H-hold on sir. I have some questions-un Do you think you can answer them for me?" "Depends on the question." "Who are you" "Unimportant. Next question?" "Why were you wasting your time on me?" "Unimportant. Next?" That's it-un…..No wait one more." What might it be?" "Can you take me home-un? "I don't see why not."

_________________________________________________________

**Well that's the first chappie! This is my first story so be gentle on the comments. Flames and bad reviews will be used to destroy the world. **


	2. Eternal Art

**Well here is the second chappie of 6 Gun Quota Thank you to all the readers of the first chappie and all those who reviewed I give credit to my dear friends Aoi and Rayne for reviewing and this is a bit of some credit throwing now. The quote from Sasori "unimportant next question" was her idea and I'm sorry for not crediting you. Also Aoi gave me the idea for this chapter's spell. Now on to chappie 2**

**_________________________________________________________**

Chapter2. Eternal Art

Sasori walked Deidara home and he stopped on the outskirts of Iwagakure. A little cottage with a sign that read 'Bakudanma' was nestled in between 2 hills. As Sasori marveled at the mountains and the hilly terrain, Deidara ran up to a woman standing in a patch of vegetables and fruit trees.

"Mommy-un! I never thought I'd see you again!" "Deidara honey you were only gone for an hour. What happened?"

As Deidara rushed to tell his mother about what had happened Sasori looked around at the house and garden and thought to himself 'Wow such a homey little place…Not like my old home'

Sasori was wrenched from his thoughts by the young boy's high-pitched voice ringing out through the valley. "He saved me Mama-un! This is Sasori" The woman thanked him and as Sasori blushed saying "it was nothing ma'am I was just trying to help" "Well you saved us both! Thank you." "No problem."

As Sasori turned to leave when Deidara's mom said "You're welcome to stay. That is if you have no where you have to be" "Well I don't and I would enjoy that." "Dei honey please would you mind giving Sasori a tour?" "Not at all Mommy-un!"

As Deidara pulled Sasori into the house and up the stairs, he hurried up to the second room on the landing.

"This is my room-un" Sasori looked around and thought the room fit the bubbly blonde. Sky blue walls faded into a sunset mural on the wall behind a bunk bed that only had one bed. A black ceiling was littered with stars that were both glued and painted on. A moon that changed phases hung on the wall near the ceiling and the fan spun giving off the affect of a twilight breeze. The walls had shelves full of sculpture and plushies that apparently the blonde had collected.

"This isn't the best part of the tour Danna-un" After the words left his mouth Deidara clamped his hands over his mouth. "Danna? I like it!" Deidara blushed pulling his Danna into his closet. As Deidara opened the trap door held opened by a stick.

Sasori held onto Dei's hand who was pulling him down a dark staircase and a pitch black hallway into a dimly lit… Well where they were Sasori couldn't tell

"This is my workshop-un!" Deidara flipped a switch and the room illuminated before Sasori's eyes. He saw a Wiccan altar and several pots of herbs, a silver knife, a pentacle and a chalice of water. Canvases of every sort littered the other sides. Bags of clay were all over the place and Sasori was distracted. The red-head didn't notice Deidara edge over to the table, grab the knife, and slice off a piece of his robe.

As the blonde lit some incense and slit open his finger he sopped up the insane amounts of blood in the piece of the robe. He drew a pentacle on the fabric and took some herbs and incense burning them in a pot to create a sweet smelling flame. Said blonde cut off a piece of his own hair, tying it up in the bloodied robe strip. He threw it in the fire and the fire turned from a red color to a sky blue and then the flame died and the smoke formed a scorpion.

"Just as I thought-un" He formed a scorpion out of clay and blew the smoke around the sculpture. He took a pestle and ground the ashes even finer.

Sasori was unable to move. He was standing stock still, and the ashes fluttered about his shoulders and as he heard a voice in his head say

"Embrace me" He did. In doing so Sasori's heart fluttered and he felt a joy he hadn't felt in a long time

**Well that's it. Hopefully I did like Aoi said and did a good job lolz**

**Thank you for reading and I hope now I have loyal fans **

(Ashley) _For once! Angel you need to really stop kissing up to your readers!_

**SHUT UP ASHLEY NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!!**

**Ashley is my alter ego who you might hear buzzing about like a wasp**

_**TODDLES!!!**_

**+AngelDei+**


	3. Desert Rose

**Welcome to the 3****rd**** chappie of 6 Gun Quota. I have writers block so if the plot sucks don't blame me! **_Please Angel you suck little fucking balls!_

**SHUT UP ASHLEY! *duct tapes Ashley's mouth shut* Sorry about her she will be in pretty much each chapter. This is the chappie when I do a flashback and a lot of lemon goodness in this chappie!!! So no flames k?**

Chapter 3. Desert Rose

Sasori and Deidara walked up from the hidden cellar and sat on the bed. Deidara had Sasori's hand in his and started kissing the fingers lightly. Each touch brought Sasori to a new high. The blonde was the most beautiful thing Sasori had ever lain eyes on. He stroked Deidara's hair and breathed in the scent of roses and incense. The red head slipped his hand into Dei's pants and squeezed lightly on the length.

Deidara leaned up to kiss Sasori lightly. As things got heated they kissed and words strangled out from Sasori "Ahh! Oh God Dei! Please love me forever" the heat from they're bodies keeping them warm. Dei reached over to his radio and turned on the sexiest most entrancing song he knew of, Desert Rose by Sting. As the boy's fought for dominance Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand stopping further movement. When the male voice came on Deidara started to dance.

~Sasori P.O.V.~

I watched Dei's hips sway to the music. The voice was haunting me. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't bring myself to break the enchanting gaze of the handsome boy. He lit incense and the scent permeated the room but it wasn't at all unpleasant. I wanted his body I needed his touch, longed for his kiss yet. He began to strip for me. The chest was thin and toned. He pulled of the jeans with a deft hand and his boxers were discarded seconds after.

All I saw was the gift to me from the gods. A divine angel sent from on high to save me and fuck me like he hated me. I was entranced. The spell he had place on me was obviously working as I wanted to do all kinds of evil and devilish things to him but I was powerless to even break my concentration on him. The pull of his body which I knew was wound like a spring ready to me loosened and stretched.

I was toiling to look away, trying so hard to deny the love and lust that entered my mind. No avail. He released his hold on the movement of my body but then it was too late. Tonight we were going to make love. That was a simple fact. The song played on as he removed my clothes as well. He sat on my lap and the intoxicating sights, scents sounds and feelings had they're hold on my soul.

I was the shell of the man I once was. This gypsy rider had saved me and damned me to hell in one fell swoop I was free in bondage. I was a wild animal being tamed by this…angel of darkness. As he played with me I ached to touch his skin in my hands. "Please Dei… No more teasing me. I'm yours all of me." I moaned to him in a lustful voice. "Do you want me danna-un?" I heard Deidara moan from far away. "Yes" I breathed back you him.

"Good-un" Deidara pulled out a bottle of lube from out of nowhere and layed me back onto the bed. He put 2 fingers to my lips and commanded without words what I should do. I sucked on the digits slicking them with saliva and thoroughly coated them.

He removed the fingers and gently pushed one inside me. I am a virgin and the feeling was intense. I whimpered in pain and he moved slowly. He pressed in a second finger wiggling them around in my entrance. I was in excruciating pain as the started to move them in and out but before I could protest I saw stars. I felt amazing. He hit my sweet spot. He rubbed my upper back and kisses me. I was in heaven and when he moved to straddle my hips

I was anticipating his entry. Would it hurt? How would it feel? Will I chicken out? No…I told myself finally. Deidara would help me through the pain. "I love you" I whispered. Yes…I know you do Sasori. I love you too-un" He penetrated me and kisses me to muffle my screams.

I thrashed my body but he held m close and thought-spoke to me. _'Sasori please keep yourself together! I'm right here-un'. _Well I was shocked and he spread my legs wider and wound his finger in my pubic hair. I was so scared of being hurt by him. He might have been young but his size and girth outmatched mine.

I was shy and scared but he began to thrust inside of me He hit my prostate continually and kissed me. Kisses and bites flew up and down my body. He bit my nipple and pierced it then went over to the other one continuing the actions. He stood up a bit and grabbed a golden nipple ring and placed it in the hole I writhed. He hurt me more but the pain was pleasure all in one.

I felt my gut get tighter and my lower back throb. I knew then I was close. He pumped my neglected length and pushed down into me at a break-neck pace I wailed and moaned. Whimpered and squealed. I loved him I loved everything he is He came deep inside of me and I spilled my seed all over him and me. I fell asleep in his loving arms

**_________________________________________________________**

**Well that is it for now! =) I'm glad ya'll are taking the time to read this! The next chappie is called Lifeline and it its one of the plot twist chappies**

**TOODLES!!!**

**+AngelDei 4 Ever+**


End file.
